Cop Car
by Freedom909
Summary: But there was something about the way the blue lights were shining, bringing out the freedom in her eyes. He was too busy watching her going wild child to be worried about going to jail. She was thinking that running for it would make a good story. He was thinking she was crazy as hell. But she was so innocent, she was stealing his heart. He fell in love in the back of a cop car.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Well, here is a little two-shot I cooked up back in January, and it has finally been finished! Yay!**

**So I'm posting it today - July 26 - since I'm 20 today. And well, I wanted to do something to make me a littler happier today. I'm kinda bummed to be 20...but I guess it is what it is, I just don't want to grow older in all honesty. So if you left me a review, that might make me a little happier as well! ...just saying...****  
**

**So, I got the idea for this story from a line in a song entitled _Cop Car_ by Keith Urban (Sam Hunt sings it better, btw). So I pulled ideas from that song and put them in Part 2 and decided to call this ****fic, Cop Car, in its honor. And thus, the summary is the chorus of the song with the lyrics changed a bit to fit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Les Miserables_ or _Cop Car _by Keith Urban. **

**Warnings: Rated T because things get a little heated and Éponine says a few dirty things... So enjoy!**

**[Modern AU TwoShot]**

* * *

...

**Cop Car**

Part 1

...

Love. Single-handedly, that is the most absurd, repugnant, confusing, stubborn, overused, yet delightful, mind-blowing, craziest piece of BS in our lives. Just think about it, we say it all the time, we talk about it, we write songs and stories about it, we make it, and we pray to find that one person who will eventually utter those three heart-shattering words to us.

But love can happen anywhere. It can hold a blatant obvious sign in front of your face and wave it around until you give it the time of day or it can even sneak up on you in a place you never expected to find it. And heck, when it sneaks up on you, it can happen in the most inconvenient of places.

So this story here, is about how our very own, Gabriel Enjolras, fell in love in the back of a cop car. And it all started on a warm, breezy, July night...

With the windows rolled down - to more than his liking - Éponine's hair spewed in all different crazy directions from the passenger seat. Enjolras drove on, hiking the windows up slightly from his driver's side door only to be protested by Éponine's indignant reply of rolling them right back down again.

This time as she rolled the windows down all the way again, she unlatched her seatbelt, stood up, and stuck her head out the window screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Jesus, 'Ponine! Are you mad?!" Enjolras scolded as he removed his eyes from the road and pulled her back in the car by the hem of her shirt. Luckily, they were driving on a quieter, two lane street on the outskirts of town, so she probably wasn't disturbing too many people with her noise. And thankfully, there wasn't much traffic around to wonder what an idiot she was either.

Éponine fell back in her seat giggling and laughing. "I'm not mad," she slurred, "I'm actually quiet happy right now."

"That's not what I meant," he deadpanned. She only responded by cackling with laughter at his obvious non-joke. "Look, I promised the guys I'd get you home safe, so I don't need you flying out of cars before I even get you home, okay?"

"Okay..." Éponine mumbled. Unbeknownst to Enjolras, she was playing up her drunkenness. Truthfully, she was a bit tipsy after everything she had drunk that night with the guys but she also knew how much fun it would be to mess with Enjolras. She would be able to do anything she wanted to him all under the protection of "being drunk" and "not knowing what she was doing." Besides, what kind of a friend would she be if she didn't mess with him every once in a while and pull that stick out of his ass.

In truth, everyone knew how remarkably good-looking Enjolras was and that any girl would be lucky to sport him around on their arm. So Éponine saw this as her chance to just have some fun with him for the night and then they both could return to their normal lives after he dropped her off at home. Even still, _he_ was the one who did volunteer to drive her home from Grantaire's party, so he was kind of asking for it, Éponine reasoned.

Enjolras sighed and rolled up all the windows completely, putting the air conditioning on, and this time, she didn't protest. Instead she smirked as she thought about her next move. Her fingers danced across the gear shift between them and then jumped to his biceps. She could feel his muscles tense under her touch and she knew that even this amount of contact was getting to him.

She traced her fingers up and down his arm and sighed loudly mimicking a sigh of pleasure.

Enjolras shifted in his seat, "Éponine, I'm trying to drive...stop that."

Éponine scooted herself closer to the side of her seat and wrapped her arm around his. She rested her head against his bicep and moaned, "But you're so warm...and I'm _sooo_ co-ol-ld."

Enjolras removed his hand from the wheel, with her still attached to it, and turned off the car's air conditioning. "Better?" he shook his arm and she reluctantly loosened her grip, "Now get off."

Éponine pouted. But she was far from done yet. She smirked and sighed dramatically. His head turned to look at her for the briefest of seconds before completely ignoring her. So Éponine sighed obnoxiously again which earned her a big whopping nothing from him. But then, her hand found her own knee and she started rubbing it slowly in circles, she traveled her hand up her thigh as she melted into her seat.

She closed her eyes and drifted her hands across her stomach, crossing her arms over each other and rubbing all over. She peeked her eyes open to look at him. He was still very much staring straight ahead but she could see him trying to watch her from the corner of his eye.

This was it. Her hands gripped the own breasts and she squeezed them all while moaning and whimpering.

"Éponine!" she heard him yell. But she didn't open her eyes, knowing that he was fully watching her now. Her hands kept massaging her breasts while she arched her back, sighing heavily.

She snapped her eyes open as his hand roughly grabbed her wrist. "Stop it, Éponine!" he scolded. His hand held her wrist firmly and she didn't protest him.

"Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?" she purred letting her other hand trace up his arm.

He writhed under her touch but didn't release her wrist. With her finger now circling around his ear, he was having a heard time focusing on the black road ahead of him.

Éponine scooted her legs up onto the seat so she was sitting on her calves facing him. Her fingers traced lazy patterns down his jawline and she could feel him gulp. His hand momentarily tightened around her wrist before he roughly released it, pushing her off of him in the process. "Enough...Éponine." But his words weren't convincing. It sounded like he was having a hard time even getting those words out.

However, Éponine was still nowhere near finished. He was not as nearly aroused as she would like. So her fingers touched his seatbelt and quickly unlatched it.

As it snapped back, he jumped. "Seriously, Éponine! Are you crazy? I'm trying to drive." As his hand worked to pull his seatbelt back, Éponine tangled her fingers with his to stop him.

Her other hand teasingly tickled his thigh before beginning to rub his knee. The car lurched forward, reflexing at her touch and causing her to fall against the seat. She only giggled in response.

Éponine looked between his legs and she could just about see his jeans tightening the more she teased his thigh. But this wasn't yet enough. She linked her arm around his and leaned her face only centimeters from his ear. She breathed longingly into his ears and whispered, "I'm _so_ wet right now."

Enjolras' breath hitched in his throat as he squirmed about. "Éponine..." he warned. He could barely keep his mind focused on anything else now with that mental picture burned in his brain. His palms were becoming sweaty as he tried to keep his hands tight on the wheel. His right hand slipped from the wheel causing the car to jerk right and into the shoulder. He cursed as he quickly corrected the car.

Éponine smirked, realizing she was finally getting the reaction she wanted. But why stop now? She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and cupped his cheek with the other. Her mouth kissed beneath his ear and she tenderly kissed down his neck. She moved her head to suck at his collar bone after opening up the buttons to his red polo shirt.

He craned his head to see over hers. "Éponine," he gulped in a weak voice, "S-St-top...t-this..." Oh, but she knew she wouldn't. There was no way he really wanted her to stop. He was even stuttering now. _Perfect_.

She could feel the car swaying between the edge of the road and the double-yellow line as he tried to keep it steady. But his muscles were turning to jell-o right before him.

Her lips came back around to the side of his neck and she licked him passionately before closing her eyes and sucking on him like there was no tomorrow. All she wanted was to leave a mark on him. Perhaps what she really wanted was to mark her territory. Lord knew just how bad she really wanted him but she never told him; she never had the courage to. After her Marius incident, she never thought she could be open about her feelings again. So this right now couldn't be more perfect. She could get her fix and blame the alcohol later.

"You taste _so_ good," she murmured against his skin.

The car sped up again and he knew he was doing _way_ above the speed limit. But he needed to get her home as fast at he could. Not to say he wasn't enjoying this, but come on, it was Éponine for Christ's sake. For as long as he known her, she was just a friend, that's _all_ she was and _all_ she should be. Anything more would only make their lives more complicated and she, for one, didn't need any more complications in her life. So he couldn't let this go any further than it should. And she was drunk right now, so to take advantage of her would only be unfair.

Oh, but the way her lips felt against his skin, and the way her tongue left no part of his neck unexplored... He could only imagine what her tongue would feel like on his...

His arm muscle twitched causing the car to slip over the double yellow line and the on-coming car honked loudly bringing him out of his obscene thoughts.

"Jesus," he muttered as they narrowly missed the other car. He couldn't even hide the smirk playing on his lips at that moment.

Yet, her hands and her tongue didn't stop. She hooked one leg over the gear shift in between them and rested half of herself between his legs.

"Éponine!" he cried in a more excited tone rather than a warning one.

While sitting in a very uncomfortable position, Éponine pressed herself right up against him. She traced her hands down his chest until one jumped and grabbed his length.

"Éponine!" he yelled out again louder than he had before. "God! Oh, God! ...Éponine!" he yelled and sighed as her fingers worked in their magical ways to massage him.

He hadn't realized how far he was driving in the shoulder until the tire slipped from the road and into the dirt. "Crap," he groused as he corrected the car back onto the road. He moaned again as her fingers squeezed his tip between his jeans and he let the car pick up speed again.

He could barely keep the car straight anymore. The only reason he didn't pull over at this very second and ravish her until she couldn't walk was because his mind kept yelling at him that this was wrong. _Don't give in, _it screamed, _You're only friends._

"You're so hard, Gabriel..." she moaned, grinding her center along his thigh.

But _friends_ don't say things like that.

Her hand continued pressing against him and gripping it, all while she made these beautiful sounds of ecstasy in his ear. And his name just sounded perfect when it came from her lips.

"Éponine..." he whimpered with his mouth hanging open.

But all too soon, he heard the familiar sounds of sirens behind him. He looked in his rearview mirror over the top of Éponine's head and saw the flashing red and blue lights.

"Shhh..." he muttered trying hard not to say the full word.

Éponine lifted her head from Enjolras' neck and saw out the back window as she felt the car slow down. All she could do was smirk as she gave him one final peck and slid off of him, but still keeping her one leg hooked over his.

Well, if the cops had a plan to ruin her fun, she surely wasn't going to let that happen.

They were _all_ certainly in for a treat...


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So here is the final part of Cop Car.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and favorites and follows! I only hope that Part 2 lives up to your expectations! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, it really means a lot! (And thank you Mary for looking over it and making sure it was perfect! You're the best - No I'm not just saying that..)**

* * *

...

**Cop Car**

Part 2

...

Enjolras fidgeted in his seat, waiting anxiously for the cop to make his way over to the car.

As the cop tapped on his window, almost scaring the life out of him, he quickly rolled down his window. "G-Good evening," he stuttered against the blaring light the cop shone in their eyes. _What a stupid thing to say, _he chastised himself. Enjolras could barely see the face of the cop since being blinded by his flashlight.

"License and registration," the austere cop demanded.

Enjolras shuffled to pull his wallet out of the back of his pants. As he lifted up his hips to grab his wallet, he only made the ever prominent bulge in his jeans worse. Éponine giggled but was silenced by a death glare from Enjolras as he handed the cop his license and registration.

"And no seat belts," he admonished, pulling his notepad from his breast pocket.

"Look, officer." Enjolras started, feeling the nervousness rise in his voice. "You gotta understand, I haven't been drinking, I haven't even had one beer." The cop grunted at his excuse. "I was just a bit...distracted."

"More like horny," Éponine snidely quipped.

"Éponine!" Enjolras scolded bitterly.

The cop steered his attention to the license in his hand. "You do realize you were driving in both lanes, Mr. Enjolras? You know what careless driving is?"

"I-I know...I swear, I wasn't drunk...I-I d-didn't - "

"Just stay in the vehicle, I'll be right back," he deadpanned and stalked away back to his police car.

Enjolras ran a hand down his face and groaned.

"Hey, Enj..." Éponine whispered.

"Not now, Éponine."

"Hey, Enj..." she said again more persistently.

"_What_?" he said exasperatedly.

"Maybe we should run for it," she smirked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you insane? No!" he barked.

"Awww, c'mon! Think about what a good story it would make! We could be laughing about this one for years!"

"No, we are not running away!" This girl must've been crazy as hell! _You can't just run away when the cops pull you over!_ "And he has my license!" Enjolras groaned as he sunk back into seat and closed his eyes, letting the fear seep into him. "Maybe if I'm lucky, he'll just give me a ticket..." he mused.

"Well, I know what could make you feel better..." Éponine shifted up in her seat again and silently unlatched the button on his jeans.

"Éponine!" he shrieked, swatting her hands away. "That's how we got into this mess in the first place!"

"Awww, but we can make it quick, he's gonna take _forevvvvver_ to come back here," she whined.

"_No_, Éponine."

Éponine pouted her lips and turned her eyes wide, "Pleeeeeease?" she begged.

Enjolras turned his head to see her giving him the-puppy-dog-face. He had to admit, she did look darn cute with it. And those eyes, he felt like mush when she looked at him like that. He smiled momentarily and she thought she had won, but he quickly turned his face stone again. "I said no."

Éponine stuck her tongue out at him and sulked against her seat.

"You're such a child, 'Ponine."

She just ignored his snide comment as her eyes wandered to the door handle. Without a second thought, she opened the door and got out of the car.

Enjolras eyes widened. "Éponine! Get back in the car!" He fumbled to open his door and stumbled to his feet just in time to see the two policeman get out of the police car with hands on their belts.

"Get back in your vehicle!" they yelled.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me?" Éponine retorted.

"Éponine!" Enjolras reprimanded.

Her tough posture momentarily came down as she turned to Enjolras, "Relax Enj, I'm just having some fun."

_Fun? No, she was definitely crazy..._Through the light of the headlights in the black of night, Éponine and Enjolras could see the police hesitantly taking steps toward them. "Don't make us use force, get back in your vehicle!" one ordered.

Éponine took two bold steps forward and spread out her arms wide. "Make me!" she shouted. The cops exchanged glances and the larger one twisted his head to the side, cracking his neck in intimidation. "I'm not scared of you! I've had worse!" she hollered. "Don't you two have better things to do than harass some teens anyway? Like go stuff your faces with donuts or something? No, but instead you're pulling over some horny teen just cause he can't keep it in his pants!"

Enjolras blushed brightly, hoping no one would notice under this cloak of darkness. Leave it to Éponine to go and twist the truth, even if part of it was true. But man, the more she opened her mouth, the more angry the cops got by the second.

As much as Enjolras wanted to yell at her to keep quiet, to shut her mouth as she rambled on some more about wasted energy and tax crisis and hard-working people, he just couldn't. All he could do was stare at her in that moment. The way she tossed her arms about using gestures to emphasis each word. The way she stood yelling at them both with this amused smirk on her lips. And the way the blue lights of the police car reflected on her face. Her skin shined beneath the lights, illuminating her eyes and showing that hint of freedom, that beautiful part of Éponine that could never be tamed. She didn't care about what people thought of her. She had always been able to do as she pleased without the constant worry of being judged, for if she ever was, she didn't care.

Enjolras just stood mesmerized, standing their like an idiot as he watched her with a broad smile on his face. Something was telling him that she wasn't as drunk as she made herself seem...

"And that's another thing! I bet you're only out here now cause you have some damn quota to fill! Otherwise we would both be merrily on our way and I'd be screaming his name having the best orgasm of my life right now! But no, we're stuck out in her the damn dark while you take _forevvvvver _to write up some stupid ticket!"

"And we all know you take forever because your stuck on some stupid power trip!" Enjolras shouted right before Éponine could start her next sentence. _God, what am I even saying?! _he thought. He had never acted like this before. But with his heart pounding a mile a minute and the blood pumping through his veins, he felt alive, he felt excited, and he sure-as-hell felt turned on by the way Éponine was acting.

"Damn right!" Éponine shouted.

"Don't move! And put your hands where I can see them!" The large cop bellowed.

"Oh my hands? You want to see my hands?" Éponine mocked, twirling her hands about in front of her. Suddenly, she put both her hands above her head and pointed up both middle fingers directly at the cops. "One for each of you!"

Enjolras couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he laughed at Éponine. She turned around to look at him with the biggest smile on her face.

But the next moment, the cops lunged forward. One pushing Éponine facedown against the trunk of the car and the other detaining Enjolras against the door. _Man, they weren't playing... _He felt the slap of the cold metal across his wrists followed by the tightening of it. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used..." But Enjolras stopped listening to the cop read him his rights, he was too busy watching Éponine grapple against the cop.

"Not so tight! Not so tight!" he heard Éponine complaining and watched the cop roughly pull her off the trunk of the car.

The cop detaining him gripped his forearms and led him to their police car. He watched the cop push Éponine along and suddenly felt a little bad for him as Éponine struggled against the cuffs. "Hey, you know," she said in a pleasant sing-song voice, "I was only kidding about all that stuff. If you want, we could make a deal right now. You can let us go, and if you want..._we_ could spend the rest of the night together? Huh? Whaddya say?"

The cop just grunted as he gave Éponine another push to keep walking. The cop wasn't falling for her sweet-talking, but Enjolras sure was. He just laughed at her, smiling wide and the cop holding him gave him a shove when he stopped walking to stare at Éponine more.

They marched Enjolras and Éponine around each side of the police car and shoved them inside. "Wait, wait, just wait a sec," Éponine pleaded to the cop.

He turned his cold eyes to Éponine, gazing down at her as he held onto the door. "What?" he snapped.

"You got a light?" she smirked and the cop slammed the door in her face.

"Stupid teens..." he grumbled.

Both Enjolras and Éponine just burst out laughing in the back seat. Enjolras controlled his laughter long enough to speak. "But Éponine, you don't smoke."

"I know. I just wanted to see what he would say, but his reaction was priceless," she chuckled again. "I'd wipe the tears from my eyes right now if I could."

Enjolras just laughed again but calmed down as he noticed the cops standing in front of the car talking adamantly with each other. He leaned closer to Éponine, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Us, no doubt. Probably discussing what to do with us and saying stuff like, 'That stupid bitch!'"

Enjolras chuckled. Suddenly his face turned serious with realization, "Shoot Ép. Your dad's gonna kill me when he has to come bail you out."

"Ha! Are you kidding? He'd probably be like, 'That's my girl, finally a real Thenárdier, ain't ya?' So don't even worry, Enj."

Enjolras sighed, suddenly remembering what he knew of Éponine's home life. "Still though, I shouldn't have gotten you arrested."

"What?! I'm the one who got us into this...Sorry to mess up that squeaky-clean record of yours."

"I don't even care about that."

"_What?!_ You're just full of surprises tonight, Enj! And dude, you so had me going when you called them out about being on a power trip. You're just - Wow!"

Enjolras chuckled to himself, finally feeling proud. Especially if Éponine was impressed, that really meant something. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"

Éponine leaned into the middle and shoved him with her shoulder. "Yeah, but why didn't you tell me you had it in ya? I would've done this years ago if I knew!"

"Ha! That makes me feel better..." he said sarcastically.

Just then, the cops ruffled into the car, crashing into their seats and slamming the door. The cop in the driver's seat turned around glaring at them through the netting. "You both are under arrest for careless driving and contempt of a police officer. Make one noise and I'll detain _you both_ for forty-eight hours."

The pair found it hard to contain their chuckles and giggles but somehow managed to nod to the officers.

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence except for the glances Éponine and Enjolras stole from each other. They would both glance at each other and try to stifle their laugh. Except at one point, a snort came from Enjolras when Éponine stuck her tongue out at the officers when they weren't looking.

Enjolras couldn't help it. Every little thing she did just made him want her even more. The way she smiled and her eyes shone brightly, the way she was just so excited, not even nervous or scared about heading to the police station. And in fact, neither was Enjolras. Which was odd, normally he would be a wreck, a pile of jittering nerves, but now, he was..._actually_ enjoying it. With Éponine next to him, he felt just fine, like this was the spark he had been missing all along.

He scooted himself closer to Éponine and she did the same until their thighs were touching. She leaned herself into him and he just let himself fall over the edge. That moment he knew, he was officially in love with her.

The car came to a halt outside the police station. "Wait here," one of the cops commanded.

As soon as the cops slammed their doors again, Éponine and Enjolras each let out a long laugh that they had been holding in the whole time.

"Oh god! I can't breathe..." Enjolras sighed.

They sat, catching their breaths for a moment before Enjolras spoke again, "You know if we survive tonight...I wouldn't change one thing about it."

Éponine looked up to him and smiled, "Me neither."

They spent the rest of the time in the cop car talking and laughing and playfully shoving each other until Enjolras silenced Éponine's obnoxious laugh with a kiss. She was surprised by his forwardness, not expecting him to be the first one to initiate a kiss. But the way he moved his lips with hers, she just knew he was what she needed. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Neither could move their hands to hold the other but instead settled for resting against each other. It was a moment neither would ever forget and right then, nothing else seemed to matter.

The two were detained for a few hours inside the police station, being told what they were being charged for, calling their parents and their friends, telling them about the summons that will be ordered since they weren't minors anymore, telling them the grace period they had to pay their fines...but Enjolras barely remembered any of it. He was too busy making eyes with Éponine and falling more in love with each look.

The police finally let Enjolras and Éponine leave when Combeferre arrived to pick them up and take them back to their car. This night was definitely one for the history books.

But even before they let Enjolras go, he was already gone. He had fallen so far for Éponine, he might never get up. The two of them were inseparable and irreversibly in love with each other.

And to think, it all happened in the back of a cop car.


End file.
